Death at Every Non-Existent Corner
by shadowsnowleopard
Summary: Prompt: "imagine your otp making out on a ferris wheel ride and are so absorbed that they don't realise it's come to a stop (or something like that)" Fluffy Solangelo one-shot. Two words- Nico Heights (Hades vs. Zeus and all), meaning Solangelo comfort.


**Here's another one-shot for you peoples that like my one-shots. This prompt came from phantomosolace.**

 **Prompt: "imagine your otp making out on a ferris wheel ride and are so absorbed that they don't realise it's come to a stop (or something like that)"**

 **Edited and betaed by Ayano's Theory of Relativity. Take… three? I think?**

"Nope. Not gonna happen Solace."

Nico stood there firmly, arms crossed and eyes wide, too focused on what Will wanted him to do that he didn't notice the puppy dog eyes Will was trying to use.

"Aw, come on," Will whined, "You've fought against giants and monsters and armies. You've even fought with Annabeth on architecture before! I'm not sure if that's brave or just plain stupid. Why can't you do this?"

Both boys looked up at the massive metal death trap in front of them. The giant beams squeaked with every turn. Not to mention, rust covered bits and pieces of the chipped red paint splattered in a manner that looked like blood. Approximately half of the lightbulbs adorning the structure were shattered and sparked spastically.

"This is different," Nico countered, " _This_ is...a ferris wheel." **(A/N dramatic music playing in background)**

The daunting metal circle stood high in the sky, mocking them. Compared to the rest of the small carnival it seemed quite shabby. At least the other rides seemed to have more repair work put into them.

"Pretty pretty please?" Will whined, "With a cherry on top?"

"I don't like cherries," Nico pointed out.

"With caramel? And those mini marshmallows you love?" Will asked.

Nico look sideways at him, his eyes narrowing, "Only if we get Indian food tonight."

Will looked caught in his decision, "You know I hate spicy food."

"You know I hate heights," Nico retaliated.

"Touché."

"Does that mean you'll take the deal?"

"Give me a few seconds to decide. And stop humming the Jeopardy song."

"Would you rather I whistle it? Or perhaps I should find three other guys and we can form a barbershop quartet."

"I know you're mocking me but I'd love to see that. Especially you in a little bow tie and vest. Maybe one of those hats-" Will stopped when he was faced with a glare.

"I don't do hats," Nico said pointedly, "So what's your decision?"

"Okay, you have a deal. Ferris wheel for Indian food," Will relented, holding out his hand.

Nico took it and pulled Will closer to peck him on the cheek. The tips of the blond's ears began to turn red and a wry smile grew on his face.

"I should make deals with you more often," he said.

Nico rolled his eyes at him boyfriend and reluctantly began making his way into the ferris wheel line. They handed over their tickets and climbed into the empty little car.

"Try rocking this thing and I swear it'll make the trials of Hercules look like a freaking picnic," Nico grumbled.

The door was closed and latched behind them. Soon enough it was moving and they rose higher and higher. Nico reached out and took Will's hand in his as he moved away from the window and closer to Will. The landscape began to shrink and Nico's eyes widened. Shadows grew and twisted, gathering in pools around his feet. The higher their little car traveled, the tighter Nico's grip got. By the time they were close to the top Will's fingers had taken on a purple hue of sorts.

With Nico's hand still gripping his to death, Will maneuvered his arm until it was wrapped around the raven haired boy. Nico seemed to relax the slightest bit, but had resorted to shutting his eyes tightly. His chest moved up and down at an increased rate that made it seem as though he was hyperventilating just a tad.

"I should've asked for more than Indian food," Nico mumbled in between his prayers to Zeus and every other god he could think of that had something to do with his current predicament.

"Niiiicoooo," Will sang softly, urging him to look up, "There's nothing to be scared of. I won't let anything happen to you."

Despite this, the smaller boy was still terrified and spent every other second glancing out the window. His feet began to sink into the shadows as he tried to get away from his fears by any means possible. The healer wouldn't have any of this after the whole 'almost-fading-forever' fiasco.

"Oh no you don't," Will said, though it was barely audible above the squeaks and groans of the ferris wheel.

Will reached out and softly placed his hands on either side of Nico's face. Before the son of Hades could register it, Will threw all norms out the window and pulled their faces closer together.

He left them within kissing distance, less than an inch away. Will wanted to kiss him. He really truly did, but even though the two had been together for almost two months, they had yet to kiss on the lips. Nico was still trying to adjust to the whole situation, and Will thought it best to let him do so. So he sat there staring deeply into chocolatey brown eyes with sparkling sky blue ones.

The butterflies in Will's stomach vanished almost instantly when Nico closed the rest of the distanced and pressed his lips gingerly against the blond's. He never wanted this moment to end. He wanted to savor the minty flavor of Nico's lips. He wanted to bottle the warmth that spread through his chest. _Nico Nico Nico._ The name pounded in his head like a mantra.

They could've stayed like this forever, but a small cough broke them apart. One of the people running the ride stood there next to the open door with her face a shade of bright red. The pair had gotten so lost in the kiss they failed to notice that the ferris wheel had come to a stop and it was over.

Will held out two tickets to the worker, "I think we'll go around one more time."

 **Oh Will. Ever so smooth. Sorry for not updating in so long but I'm very busy with stuff. I am trying to be better about it. Hopefully I'll have another something up in a week or so. Any requests?**


End file.
